Broken Porcelain
by Abigail Mikaelson
Summary: Starts in City of Glass, Clary follows Jace when he goes after Sebastian/Jonathan. Valentine found Clary in the cave and decided to run away with Jonathan...and Clary. Together they will do what they can to break her will and make her join them. Will Clary survive? Will she be found? *Spoilers for the books!* WARNING! Contains rape, incest, violence, and cursing.
1. Taken

"You are are testing my patience, Clarissa," Valentine warned. "Stop moving, dammit!" Clary glared at her father as he shouted and continued to wrestle against Sebastian's- no, Jonathan's- hold. "Clary, stop it!" Jonathan hissed. "Let me punish her now, Father, please!" Valentine glanced in the rearview mirror at his children. "Not yet, Jonathan. We need to get rid of this vehicle before heading to the hide out. Once we get there, she will be punished." A burst of fear shot through Clary as nuerous scenarios flashed to the front of her mind. Valentine's arm extended back toward them, in his hand was a stele. Jonathan took it as their father said, "You know what to do." Clary shouted against her gag when she felt the stele's tip burning a bunch of runes on the skin of her neck and shoulder. "Sweet dreams, little Clary," Jonathan whispered in her ear as darkness began to cloud her vision. The last thing Clary saw before the darkness enveloped her was her father's eyes locking with hers in the mirror. 


	2. Awakening to Horror

Disclaimer: The only thing in this I own is the plot and the situation. Forgot to post that in the first chapter. Sorry.

When Clary awoke, she saw nothing but darkness. She didn't move as her eyes adjusted. She noticed that there was a small, high window- about a foot and a half from the high ceiling- that allowed enough moonlight in for her to know that it was night. Her eyes moved to the form that lay on the bed before her, Jonathon. His bare chest rose and fell as he slept and the blanket had been kicked down to his thighs. His stele rested enticingly on the nightstand on the other side of him. As slowly and silently as she could, she stretched her arm out to try and reach it. Seemingly out of nowhere, an arm wrapped itself around her waist and yanked her back against its owner's chest. "Don't even think about it," Valentine said darkly. His other arm slid underneath her body to wrap around her torso, holding her firmly to him. Clary tried to kick him and was stunned to find that her legs wouldn't budge. "Why can't I move my legs?" she whispered. "A temporary paralysis rune. We''ll have it removed soon enough," he replied. "It was to ensure that you couldn't run away." Clary's breath hitched when she felt Valentine's hand slid along her thigh. "Do not worry, Clarissa," he whispered, "you will be back with your mother soon, depending on how long you take." A stray tear leaked from the corner of her eye. "How long I take to what?" she asked with a shuddering breath. The hand that had been slowly stroking her leg moved to pull her har back and reveal the vulnerable skin of her neck. Warm lips pressed against the hollow beneath her ear before nipping the skin where her neck and shoulder met. His breath was hot against her skin as he calmly said, "It depends on how long you take to break and become mine. I want you as mine by body, by soul, and by will-a truly broken will." Water filled and fell from her eyes, she knew that she would never be leaving this place.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. School is long and tiring. Also had to let off a little steam regarding a pm I had gotten accusing me of trying to copy someone else's work. I assure you I am not and if you tend not to like this story and others like it, DON'T READ THEM. It's as simple as that.

Thanks to all who reviewed and kindly pm'd me concerning this story and my others. Your enthusiasm and kind words were very encouraging. As always, review and tell me what you think. And if you like, check out my other stories. No flames or bad words or mean reviews unless it is constructive criticism that will aid me in becoming a better writer.

-A


End file.
